DESTINO O NO?
by ope-hana
Summary: natsu y juvia sin querer se encuentran en un pueblo y entran a una casa de un adivino que les dice que cosas que ambos queda impactados...
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos espero que les guste**

**.**

**.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo a hiro mashima **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de la derrota de zeref gray se fue lejos a unas montañas<strong> para dominar su nuevo poder, cosa que juvia cae en la depresión pero antes de irse gray se entera que juvia fue quien derroto a Keith y que su papa le dijo que lo cuidara cosa que juvia le confiesa de nuevo sus sentimientos pero él la rechaza de nuevo.

Había pasado tres largos meses juvia también había absorbido parte de las partículas de Keith y estaba en constante haciendo misiones, para mejorar y dominar sus nuevos talentos.

En total ya había pasado medio año desde que gray se fue y no sabían nada de él cosa que juvia se preocupaba mucho. Un día fue hacer una misión en un pueblo, termino la misión ya en el camino vio una casa peculiar cosa que le llamo la atención, iba a entrar cuando escucha que unos señores iban tras un joven peli rosa.

Juvia al ver a natsu le grita

—¡natsuu-san! ...estas bien- viendo como natsu frenaba para regresar a verla

—¡oi !juvia que haces por acá- acercándose a ella

—juvia vino a hacer una misión pero ya termino- viendo a natsu pero noto que un singular gato no está al lado de su amigo –natsu y happy-

—happy se quedó con Lucy en el gremio- sonriendo cuando escucho a los señores que lo seguían

—¡ahí esta atrápenlo !- gritaba un viejo barbudo

Natsu al ver que de nuevo iban tras él, jala a juvia y la mete en la casa donde juvia quería entrar antes.

— natsu-san porque metió a juvia en esta tienda- lo dijo toda roja

— ah es porque el maestro me pidió que no hiciera nada como pelear peleas innecesarias- lo dijo con una sonrisa que se puso a ver dónde estaba escondidos

— oh joven que necesita- dijo un viejo que salía de un cuarto viendo a natsu

— oh don, solo pasaba a ver, disculpe si lo molestamos- dijo natsu haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto

—no, no, hay problema te leeré tu futuro ya que estas aquí, junto con esta jovencita- tomando la mano de natsu y la de juvia que los llevaba a un cuarto

Pasaron a un cuarto vieron que el viejito se sentaba y les hacía señas que también ellos se sentaran.

—bueno con quien empiezo- dijo el viejito mientras veía a natsu y a juvia

Los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

— yo quiero saber si es cierto- dijo natsu en forma burlona

El viejito empezó a ver su mano cuando paro y dijo

—joven usted tiene una energía demasiada grande imparable- natsu sonría de lado a lado -pero también a veces tiene a una joven en su mente con la que quiere compartir su vida- natsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar el comentario del viejito — pero esa dulce joven no le hará caso, pero conocerá a una mujer que será lo contrario de su magia que tendrá su corazón cuando usted lo descubra- finalizo el viejito

—señor eso lo dudo, uno dirige su destino- dijo natsu viendo al viejito

— natsu-san tiene razón- dijo lluvia

El viejito solo se rio y tomo la mano de juvia empezó a observar y dijo

— usted señorita quiere cumplir una promesa, pero usted está entendiendo mal esa promesa- viendo juvia que estaba paralizada – pero no se preocupe que usted conocerá a un hombre que la ayudara poner en orden sus sentimientos- viendo a juvia

—ese hombre se quién es, Es gray-sama- diciéndolo con unos corazoncitos en los ojos

— no él no es… aparte de él hay dos más, uno es tu alma gemela, uno te quiere y el otro solo te ve como una amiga.

Juvia al escuchar esto se queda callada y paralizada

— juvia no entiende usted menciono a tres personas

—si jovencita si usted no elige bien dejara a su alma gemela

— juvia quiere saber cómo será el alma gemela

— solo diré que será la persona más cálida que hayas conocido

El viejito se paró y encamino a los jóvenes a la salida

En el camino los dos iban demasiado pensativos sin que uno al otro llegara a decirse una palabra.

Habían llegado a magnolia con la cara deprimida por lo que les había dicho el viejito.

Era de tarde cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el gremio, el gremio estaba festejando la llegada de gray cuando se abrieron la puerta vieron que era natsu y juvia con una aura negativa alrededor de ellos, cosa que todos se les quedaron viendo pero ellos solo se dirigieron donde esta Mira para entregar el reporte cosa que ni notaron que gray había llegado.

—¡hey flamitas! que no saludas- dijo gray que estaba con gajeel peleando

Natsu solo le dio una sonrisa cuando escucho la voz de una rubia

—hey natsu, ¿como te fue?- dijo la rubia acercándose a natsu

Natsu al verla solo se fue hasta la última mesa poniendo su cara en la mesa

Todos se quedaron viendo ya que era extraño

—juvia ¿que tiene natsu?- dijo mirajane

Juvia solo se le quedo viendo y recordó las palabras de viejito, agarra se sienta en la barra y se pone igual que natsu.

Cuando llega Lyon a felicitar de qué gray ya estaba en el gremio, cuando ve a lo lejos a juvia sentada cerca de la barra se acerca

—juvia-chan que hermosa está usted hoy- dijo de manera galante

Juvia voltio hacia donde esta Lyon, cuando lo vio se puso triste y recordó de nuevo lo que le dijeron

Se para y ve a gray, después de ver a Lyon al verlos sale corriendo con lágrimas en el rostro. Natsu al ver esto se para y sigue a juvia

Cosa que todos los del gremio junto con Lyon les salieron tres puntos suspensivos

—¡juvia espera!- natsu detrás de ella pero ella llega al bosque y se pone a llorar cosa que tambien empieza a llover

—juvia no hagas eso de nuevo- dijo natsu mientras se acercaba dónde estaba juvia

—natsu-san no es justo, juvia ama gray-sama-

—lo se, me siento igual que tu

—juvia quiere a gray-sama más que a nadie y usted tambien ama a gray-sama...

Natsu al escuchar lo que dijo juvia la ve, al ver que juvia seguía llorando la abraza y le alza la cara

—juvia no importa lo que nos haya dicho ese viejo nosotros elegimos nuestros caminos y destino nadie nos va a decir que tenemos que hacer y otra a mi no me gusta el stripper ese...- dijo natsu haciendo que juvia parara de llorar  
>—natsu-san gracias mañana empezare como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiré a lado de gray-sama- juvia lo decía con muchos ánimos<p>

—sí y yo tratare a Lucy como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiremos juntos

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.es algo nuevo jejeje veo que ellos si hacen bonita pareja ya que el fuego se apaga con el agua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola los personaje no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima**

* * *

><p>En una misión que apenas había tomado natsu decide que iría con Lucy y happy pero erza dice que los acompañara a lo que gray dice que también ira, cosa que natsu se molesta y ve a juvia que llegaba una misión con gajeel.<p>

-¡gray-sama! ¿a donde va?-dijo juvia emocionada

—a una misión con natsu- dijo gray

—quieres venir juvia-dijo erza

—yo, yo- en ese momento recuerda lo que le dijo natsu —si juvia ira con ustedes

—siento que esta misión será largo-dijo Lucy

— bueno vámonos que tenemos que llegar luego-dijo natsu emocionado

En el camino juvia iba pegada del brazo de de gray, natsu acostado a lado de Lucy erza leyendo y happy dormido en los brazos de Lucy

Cuando llegaron se pusieron hacer la misión que era buscar unos ladrones magos que robaban a los pasajeros que pasaban por cierta carretera todos estaban listos cuando llegan y atacan en ese momento tres iban tras de Lucy cuando natsu la defiende y juvia sin querer empuja a gray. Gray cae encima de Lucy que se queda dándose un beso, gray apenado junto con Lucy

Termina la batalla cuando juvia y natsu recuerdan lo que paso, y recuerdan lo que dijo el viejito cosa que los deprimió, todo el camino, caminaban deprimidos

Se llevó un mes en que los 6 iban a misiones todos iban alegres y regresaban deprimidos ya que siempre Lucy y gray terminaba abrazados o juntos, ellos solo recordaban lo que el viejo les decía.

Cierto día nadie de los 6 fue hacer una misión, gray estaba en el parque y encontró a erza

—gray sabes que juvia te sigue como loca y ahora se ve más deprimida

—lo sé todo este mes ha insistido y me ha estado acosando más de lo normal, digo excesivamente ahora ella no te esta atacando porque somos amigos- lo dijo todo molesto

—tienes que darle una respuesta, así para que ella deje de seguirte, pero aun así tú no has hecho nada, sabes que solo ella quiere una respuesta-finalizo erza que empezó a caminar dejando solo a gray

Al día siguiente gray atajo a juvia y la llevo al parque a platicar

—dime gray-sama- lo decía con un entusiasmo

—juvia quiero pedirte…

—si gray-sama juvia acepta ser la esposa de gray-sama

Gray al escuchar esto se sorprende y también eso lo molesto

—¡no juvia! no, no quiero que me vuelvas a seguir estoy harto, que no te das cuenta que te veo como una amiga y si me sigues molestando empezare a odiarte…

Juvia al escuchar esto se quedó paralizada viendo a gray. Gray deja a juvia ahí y empieza a caminar.

Juvia se sienta en una banca y se pone a llorar cosa que empieza a llover, natsu que pasaba por ahí ve a juvia llorando se acerca

—juvia estas bien…

— natsu-san, gray odia a juvia...

—¿porque o porque lo dices…?

— gray le dijo a juvia que la ve como una amiga y que le dejara de acosar o si no la iba a empezar a odiar.

Natsu al escuchar esto la abraza. Cuando ella se separa de él y camina.

Era de noche juvia estaba caminando sola rumbo desconocido cuando llega a un cementerio…

Con su magia abre una tumba

—¿disculpe señor pero no he podido corresponder a su pedido?

—pequeña y solo para eso me llamaste

—juvia lo siente, pero quería que usted me digiera que tengo que hacer

—pequeña no pedí mucho, solo que cuidaras bien de gray….

Cuando se escucha una voz

—¿juvia tu hablas con los muertos….?

Juvia al escuchar deja de utilizar su magia y sella la tumba

—¿natsu-sama…?

Natsu al ver lo que acababa ver empezó a caminar donde esta juvia y ve que en la tumba dice SILVER FULLBUSTER

—es el padre de gray como es que puedes hablar con el…

—juvia te lo explicara natsu-sama

Natsu se dio cuenta que juvia se ponía nerviosa y estresada

—no me digas que haces vudú y eres una exorcista que puedes hablar con los muertos- dijo natsu sorprendido

Juvia al ver que natsu no vio bien solo le sonríe y dice

—si, natsu-sama

—wow como lo haces

—solo así y natsu-sama que ¿haces por aquí?

—yo te seguí, por si algo hacías

—natsu-sama juvia está feliz que usted se preocupe por ella

—no tienes de que, por eso somos amigos

—natsu-sama, pienso lo que dijo ese viejito si es verdad, ya que gray-sama le dijo a juvia que la ve como amiga…

—juvia no quiero admitirlo pero, creo que esta vez tienes razón….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

**tonto natsu que no entendio lo que hacia juvia...**

**me dio miedo que hable con los muertos...**

**bueno espero que les guste y espero reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personaje no me pertenecen, son de hiro mashima.**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Después del suceso que se llevó juvia con gray, ella trato de darle <em>"su espacio"<em>

Empezó de nuevo a hacer misiones con gajeel. Hasta que un día, iba caminando por las calles de magnolia, encontró a cierto mago albino que se encontraba comprando un encargo.

El albino al verla le hace señas y grita —¡juvia!- juvia lo voltea a ver y se dirige dónde está el. —Lyon-sama que hace aquí?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

—yo, solo estoy haciendo un encargo de ooba basaama, pero tú ¿que haces tan sola por estas calles?- él la vio y noto que estaba triste.

Juvia suspiro —juvia vino a comprar- dándole una sonrisa a lyon.

Ambos se rieron y decidieron hacerse compañía uno al otro.

Pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo noche, ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, eso era algo raro ya que juvia nunca le daba un abrazo a Lyon. Y asi pasaron algunas semanas.

Al día siguiente todos estaban "enérgicos" cuando cierto mago de fuego, fue callado por la Titania.

Después de un rato de peleas, lissana se acerca donde se encontraba la maga de agua, ese día estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y viendo el cielo, cosa que le llamo la atención lissana junto con mira.

—juvia estas bien- dijo la albina menor.

—juvia está bien- lo dijo un poco nerviosa

—ara, ara no es común que estés aquí sola, te hizo algo otra vez gray- dijo la albina mayor

—j-juvia está bien y gray-sama no le ha hecho nada- dijo toda nerviosa y roja, a lo que las dos hermanas se quedaron viendo.

—¡cierto!, toda este mes he visto que no te has acercado a gray, ¿qué paso?- dijo la peli blanca mayor.

Juvia recordó la conversación que tuvo con el haces semanas, su cabeza agacho mostrando tristeza.  
>—juvia que paso, no deberías estar así- lo decía lissana mientras abrazaba a juvia.<p>

—j-juvia renuncio a gray-sama para que gray-sama no odie a juvia- lo dijo mientras que sus lindos ojos salían lágrimas.

Mira sintió una rabia al escuchar eso, quería ir a pegarle al mago de hielo, pero se contuvo ya que era el paso que necesitaba juvia para desahogarse.

Las dos albinas abrazaron a juvia y pasaron la tarde juntas.

En la noche acompañaron a juvia a su cuarto, después se quedó dormida.

Esa noche cierta maga peleaba con un mago de fuego.

—¡luce porque a gray no lo corres y a mi si!- grito el peli rosa.

—por que invite a cenar a gray, ya que me ayudo en la misión que hicimos, ya que tú te dedicaste a destruir todo- bufo la maga.

—escucha flamitas, vete deja que disfrutemos nuestra cena- gray lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Natsu salió del cuarto de Lucy todo enojado, a decir verdad las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para ellos, solo que gray y lucy se llevaban más de lo normal, habían formado lazos.

Juvia se quedó dormida que no se dio cuenta que ya era medio día, se apuró; se arregló, fue corriendo hacia el gremio. Cuando llego era el mismo de siempre escandaloso e inquieto.

Se acercó a la barra a pedir algo refrescante.

—buenas tardes mira-san- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

La albina le regreso la sonrisa —amaneciste bien-.

—si juvia se siente feliz hoy.

—oh, qué bien, y que quieres para tomar-

—juvia solo quiere jugo de naranja-

—está bien, deja que lo prepare.

Mira empezó a hacer el jugo; juvia en lo que esperaba vio como los demás peleaban o discutían, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, era Lyon que traía un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, todos lo miraron pero siguieron con lo suyo.

—juvia, que hermosa estas hoy… toma- le dio las rosas.

—Lyon-sama, juvia no sabe que decir- lo decía con un sonrojo en la cara.

Algunas maga que observaban la escena, suspiraron un —awww-

—juvia, ¿quisiera tener hoy una cita contigo?-

Juvia se puso roja y respondió —si Lyon-sama, juvia quiere tener una cita con usted-.

Algunos pusieron una cara de ¿qué?, sabían que juvia lo rechazaría, pero ahora si acepto. Ambos magos salieron del gremio.

Cierto mago se quedó en shock. —Por qué juvia acepto, no se supone que me ama, joder porque estoy así, gray concéntrate ve el lado bueno, ya no te seguirá- pensó el mago hielo.

Cierta maga lo observaba y se dijo así misma. —idiota, espero que habrás los ojos a partir de hoy, o si no será demasiado tarde para ti-.


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR SOLO QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PERO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

* * *

><p>En La cita de juvia y Lyon, ambos platicaban de lo que les gustaba y otras cosas…<p>

Había pasado varios días y lyon siempre salía o se encontraba con juvia "casualmente", Gray por tiempos sentía celos, y Natsu sentía celos de Gray, Lucy empezaba a sentir "algo más" por el mago de hielo.

Natsu ya se estaba rindiendo en llamar la atención de la peli rubia, siempre que trataba de estar con ella le salía mal o quedaba con un tonto.

En el parque estaba Juvia contemplando de la tarde ya que los rayos del sol eran agradables, cuando siente que a su lado "alguien" se sienta, al ver que era cierto mago que le dijo que jamás lo viera, se levantó rápido evitando cualquier contacto. Gray al ver que Juvia se levantó y trato de evitar cualquier contacto directo, la tomo de la mano, y hablo –espera…

Juvia toda nerviosa volteo a ver, y con una voz tan débil dijo –gray… san

-juvia ¿Qué estás haciendo?- viéndola fijamente y con un tono serio

-gray-san- evitando cualquier contacto con su mirada

-¿sigues molesta?

-no. No sé, de que me hablas…

-¿supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo?

- no es eso, Gray-san solo estoy dándote tu espacio.

-¿Gray-san?

-lo siento, me tengo que ir… tengo que ir al gremio

-adelante, te acompaño yo también voy para allá

En el camino ambos iban incomodos… y un tanto raros. Ella no sabía que decirle ya que le había quedado claro lo de el "espacio" y el venia viendo los alrededores y pensando que decir, ya en el último momento estaban en el gremio

Ambos entraron, los demás se dieron cuenta que ambos venían juntos, cosa que les llamo la atención, Natsu estaba peleando cuando ve a Juvia con Gray, cosa que hizo que se alegrara por ellos pensando en que ya estaban juntos. Lucy al ver que Gray y Juvia venían juntos se siente celosa, y le hace señas a Gray para que se siente con ella.

Juvia evito las miradas se apartó de gray y más cuando vio que Lucy le sonría de lado a lado, ella se dirigió dónde estaba Gajeel, una vez ahí se dispuso a hablar con él, cuando Natsu llego donde estaba Juvia, Gajeel al ver que Natsu se sentó a su mesa los dejo solos, Levy al ver que Gajeel se marchaba se dispuso a seguirlo. Ya en la mesa Natsu hablo – Juvia… ¿no venias con Gray?

-hola, Natsu-sama, no… el solo acompaño a Juvia hasta el gremio

-imagine que venía contigo… y ¿Que paso?

-nada… Juvia solo le está dando el espacio a Gray-san

-¿Gray-san?... ¿Desde cuando le dices al stripper Gray-san?

-juvia no se había dado cuenta que dejo de decirle a gray….

-¿realmente estas bien?

-sí, juvia se siente bien ahora que no ha hablado con gray…

-Juvia ¿Qué sientes ahora por el stripper?

Al escuchar eso juvia se queda callada y se pone a pensar… Natsu al darse cuenta que Juvia tardaba en responder se dio cuenta que dejo de impórtale a su querido "amigo" después de un rato de observar a Juvia se levanta y se marcha.

Juvia al ver que Natsu se levantó de su asiento y se marchó cosa que se lo queda viendo.

En el camino Natsu pasa cerca de Gray, le dice – tu a ella ya no le interesas…- después de decir eso se marchó dónde estaba Elfman.

Gray se hizo el que no escucho nada, pero si se puso molesto y voltio a ver a juvia que se encontraba hablando con Mirajane.

Ya en la noche Gray estaba en la plaza cuando se encontró con Erza. Erza fue directa y pregunto sin rodeos - ¡oye! ¿Es cierto que hoy hablaste con Juvia?

-no, es más ni hablamos…-lo dijo un poco cortante

-oh es así, imagine que ya te le habías declarado

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?

-nada, no me hagas caso…

Erza decidió dejar solo a Gray. Él solo se quedó pensando en todo lo que paso ese día, y que se dio cuenta que Natsu decía la ¿verdad?, ella ya no sentía nada por el… y lo comprobaba el hecho que lo llamo "Gray-san"

* * *

><p>Y LES GUSTO¡?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

><p>Natsu dejo de seguir a Lucy ya que ella se iba de misiones con gray y regresaban contentos. Erza estaba en la barra comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, cuando la albina mayor de los strauss se le acercó para comentarle algo que ha estado observando<p>

—extraño ver pelear a natsu…—suspiro

Erza solo se le queda viendo con cara de confusión y habla —¿por que lo dices?

—te has dado cuenta desde que lucy ya no está más con natsu el gremio está un poco apagado…

—si lo he notado pero no creo que sea porque lucy ya no este con natsu…

—también te has dado cuenta que juvia ha estado diferente con gray

—eso tiene una explicación…

—lo se…. Pero extraño los gritos y las peleas — la albina suspiro y se alejó de la Titania

Después de un rato llego natsu todo confundido y viendo los alrededores, erza se percato de eso y se acercó

—buscas a alguien en especial? —viendo a natsu

—oh erza, ¿quieres pelear conmigo?

—vaya, vaya… no cambias

Después de eso natsu se dispuso a atacar a la Titania, cuando las puertas del gremio se abren era juvia que traía un aura deprimida, natsu dejo a un lado la pelea y se acercó a juvia para tomarla de las manos e ir a otro lugar después de tanto caminar llegaron al bosque

—natsu-san que es lo que pasa?

—eso debería preguntarte a ti… pensé que ya estabas saliendo con el stripper, pero he escuchado que has estado saliendo con el hermano del stripper

—natsu-san no es lo que cree… juvia esta… esta confundida —agacho su mirada

Natsu al verla puso su cara de preocupación y se acercó lo suficiente para decirle —tonta ¿de que estas confundida…?

Juvia al ver que esta tan cerca de natsu y podía sentir la respiración de natsu se puso toda roja, y se apartó de repente. —juvia esta confundida por lo que está sintiendo por lyon-sama… y por el extraño comportamiento de gray… no sé quién es mi alma gemela ni tampoco quien es mi esposo… ese viejito hizo que me confundiera más…

Natsu al ver que juvia se apartó y hablo de sus sentimientos, solo dijo —si no sabes lo que sientes por que no sales una semana con uno y otra semana con otro ya después sabrás quien es el indicado

Juvia al escuchar la excelente idea de natsu se alegra, alegre abraza a natsu y le da un beso. Natsu al sentir que juvia le dio un beso en la mejilla se ruboriza.

Juvia se decidió por lyon que sería el primero en salir.

Los primeros días ambos se la pasaban genial había ciertos roces de piel cosa que ambos se emocionaban y hacia que sus corazones latieran acelerados,

Era el último día de la semana y con lyon se la había pasado genial ambos reían de las cosas más inocentes, se la pasaban genial y más ese último día, ambos estaban en el parque comiendo un algodón de azúcar, cuando lyon se percató que juvia tenia azúcar en la boca, se acercó lo más lento, la miro, ambos se ruborizaron pero él seguía acercándose más, cuando sus labios se encontraron uno al otro; juvia solo dejo llevar había ansiado demasiado ese beso, el solo seguía besando a juvia como si no hubiera mañana ambos se besaban con desesperación y un poco de lujuria. Después de un buen rato se separaron.

Lyon la vio de nuevo para ver que ese beso no era un sueño, y efectivamente ella estaba con el… después de un momento de silencio el decidió hablar para saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos —juvia me gustaría saber si tu… si tu —pensó no sabía cómo decirlo así que respiro profundo y hablo —juvia ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Juvia no se lo esperaba según ella iba estar saliendo con uno y después con otro para saber qué es lo que siente pero con ese beso que lyon le había dado quedo claro para ella. Así que después de tanto pensar hablo —lyon-sama… juvia está realmente feliz que le haya pedido eso… así que juvia acepta ser novia de lyon-sama

Ella lo abrazo y le dio otro beso, después de se fueron al gremio a informarlo, cosa que todos los del gremio estaban felices por juvia y otros estaban celebrando

Natsu al escuchar la noticia se quedó impactado cosa que se acercó a juvia —juvia ¿no habíamos quedado en algo?

—juvia lo sabe pero sé que gray-san no sentirá nada por juvia, además él nunca está siempre esta con lucy…. Y yo a quien espero… no se quién es la tercera persona…

Natsu al escuchar eso se aleja, en el camino empezó hablar para sí mismo —diablos, ¿Por qué me siento así? No, no e s por lo que dijo juvia de lucy… si no porque me siento como un idiota…- en ese momento recordó cuando juvia le dio un beso, cuando se dio cuenta dijo o grito en voz alta —wow que me está pasando…


	6. Chapter 6

un poco de NaVia espero que les guste y ademas celebro las visitas de 2000 ñ_ñ

gracias y continuamos

* * *

><p>Gray había llegado al gremio, algunas caras se lo quedaban viendo con pena, el siguió hasta donde está la barra, que ahí se encontraba Mirajane<p>

—¡oye! ¿Por qué todos me miran? —viendo a todos lados

—quien sabe Gray —respondió con una sonrisa

—¿y dónde están los demás?

—por los demás te refieres ¿a? —enfatizo

—por… Natsu y los demás por supuesto —lo dijo molesto

—ah eso…—suspiro —Natsu se fue a una misión, Erza y Lucy están a una misión y Ju-…—pausa —es todo lo que sé

—ibas a decir a juvia… ¿verdad?

—no, claro que no

—y ella ¿dónde está? Ya no la he visto últimamente

—supongo, será porque está saliendo con Lyon

—¿Qué? —Sorprendido —¿desde cuándo? ¿y porque nadie me ha dicho nada?

—Gray tranquilízate… —sonrió —primero nadie te lo ha dicho porque acabas de llegar de una misión, lo otro seria desde hace una semana que se hicieron novios —finalizo

—Desde hace una semana —puso su cara triste

—Lo siento —después de decir eso se retiro

Gray se quedó viendo en la mesa donde suele estar juvia.

Natsu estaba de misión en una aldea cerca donde habían encontrado al adivino. Cerca de esa aldea estaba cierta maga de agua cuando ambos chocaron

—Disculpa… —dijo Natsu

—no tienes el por… —alzo su mirada y vio a Natsu —¿Natsu eres tú?

—¡juvia! —exclamo —¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto Natsu

—juvia vino a una misión con Lyon-sama pero…—suspiro —Lyon-sama se fue con Chelia-san a su gremio de urgencia —finalizo

—con que ese hijo de su… —pauso —entonces ¿estás sola?

Juvia asintió

—bueno ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Natsu no será algo …—se puso a imaginar algo lujurioso

—juvia ¿estás bien? —exclamo preocupado

—eh? Si Natsu, Juvia está bien —calmando su cara roja

—¿entonces vas conmigo…? —pregunto de nuevo

—si, juvia acepta

Ambos se fueron a un restaurant a comer, ya que era demasiado tarde. En el restaurant ambos disfrutaban de su comida, cuando Natsu se queda viendo el platillo de juvia, Juvia nota que a Natsu se le antojo su platillo, así que agarra el tenedor y lo lleva hasta donde está la boca de Natsu

—Di ah —dijo loxar con una sonrisa

Natsu se ruborizo así que abrió su boca y probó el platillo. Después el hizo lo mismo con Juvia

—Di ah —sonriendo

Juvia se sonroja y abre su boca, pero Natsu se puso nervioso y le embarra toda la cara

—lo siento juvia… no sé qué me paso —lo dijo apenado y nervioso

—descuida… esto siempre suele pasar —sonrió —bueno —limpiándose

Se había hecho de noche y decidieron no partir esa noche si no mañana. Así que ambos se fueron a un hotel

—Buenas noches en que le podemos ayudar —dijo el recepcionista

—Buenas noches —sonrió —queremos dos habitaciones —dijo la loxar

—Oh… lo siento señorita pero ahora solo tenemos una habitación —dijo el recepcionista guiñándole el ojo a Natsu

—¿Qué? —exclamo la peli celeste

Natsu se quedó observando el recepcionista después de reaccionar y ver el significado que tenía el guiño hablo

—bueno juvia… —ruborizado —yo no tengo problema con compartir habitación

—¿eh? —Miro a Natsu —es que eso no haría una… es indebido yo tengo…—pauso

—lo sé, pero yo soy tu amigo

Juvia al escuchar eso sonrió

—Bueno señor queremos esa habitación —dijo loxar con una sonrisa

—está bien será 100 jewels —le guiño el ojo a Natsu

En la habitación había un silencio incomodo ya que ambos estaban sentados en la cama

—Bueno Natsu-san… juvia se dará un baño evite espiar a juvia —exclamo

—¿Qué? —sonrojado. Pero Natsu no había pensado en eso, ya que no le nacía espiarla, pero porque con Lucy si le gustaba espiarla, pero Juvia era diferente.

Después de eso Juvia se metió al baño.

Natsu estaba acostado en el sillón cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Juvia salía del baño cuando a Natsu roncando, se acercó y le dijo —buenas noches… amigo

Ella se acostó en la cama cuando quedo totalmente dormida.

Natsu despertó a la mitad de la noche para ir al baño, cuando salió del baño vio a juvia destapada, se acercó y la abrigo cuando se le quedo viendo su rostro y sus manos empezaron a acariciar su rostro, cabellos y empezó a oler el pelo de Juvia.

Se alejó al darse cuenta de lo hacía _—natsu que diablos te está pasando_ —pensó

Pero en ese momento vio los labios de la peli celeste, cosa que le dio curiosidad, se acercó de manera sigilosa, se acercaba más y más, hasta que toco los labios de Juvia, en ese momento Natsu se quedó ahí besando a Juvia, cuando se alejó y regreso a su lugar. _—¿qué diablos acabo de hacer? —pensó_

Juvia de manera rara se levantó, vio donde estaba Natsu después se tocó los labios y se volvió a acostar y pensó _—creo que fue un sueño, juvia está soñando de nuevo_

* * *

><p>}<p>

. ¿y como quedo?

.¿les gusto?


End file.
